Sweet Child O'Mine
by vergeoffrenzy
Summary: based on my experience with the film, Dark Knight. Claire takes six years old Maya to the movie. Rated M for "not descriptive" sex scenes and language.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was written on the night I went to see _Dark Knight_ with some friends and my six years old nephew. According to , Maya will be six by now. So I came up with this story, based on actual events. Ignore the title, I can't think of anything better.

Possible mild spoilers for DARK KNIGHT.

I can't remember who Maya was left with, Brenda or Ruth Fisher. In my story, the little girl eventually get to live with Brenda in their own house.

* * *

A while ago, I received an email from Gabriel Dimas. I have no clues what that guy had been doing since I last saw him playing in the graveyard with that little kid. I still think it was a dream but I did saw him. He didn't go crazy and sucessfully committed suicide. He improved a lot and was doing a whole lot better than I was going through. There were some times where Gabe and I met each other for no longer than an hour. Sometimes I feel like he's a ghost but he is not.

Gabe have asked to see me. He emailed my phone just when I was at the mall to see the new Batman movie, _Dark Knight_. It was on the day after the movie was released. I was still wondering how Gabe got ahold of my number. He probably visited the funeral home when I was at college or something.

That evening, Gabe and I hardly talked to each other. Yet, it felt like we have said everything on my mind. We actually held hands and time felt like it was stopped. It was amazing that he still loved and cared for me. I felt the same about him. But isn't it a little weird? We don't even see or talk to each other for years. But when we meet again, it was like we hadn't been away from each other.

At the end of the month, I decided to ignore my "I don't like my friends" self and watch the movie again with Parker and Edie. Yes, the only two girls that I actually considered as my friends. Together, they are insane. Together, they can't be predicted. So to be on the safe side, I told my brother David to come with me. Even though I know I can be in the theater and not have to sit with them but I was not in the mood to be alone.

David was the one who gave me a ride. Keith was out for a few weeks because of his job. The two adopted sons of their were at a summer camp. Of course, David was the only Fisher sibling that didn't like to be alone. He came to get me at Brenda's after his shift. He'd grab any chances to get out of the house so he wouldn't be alone.

Maya loved having me over to babysit her all week. I offered to babysit for Brenda since I graduated from college and don't go back to work until the end of August. My mom went to some "paradise" with George. Maya would make me play the Wii system with her all day. If we were not playing, she'd be watching TV. Most of the shows that I watched with her were the same ones. Ben 10 Alien Force, Johnny Test, Chowder, and Flapjack. Those shows are kind of too young for me but I enjoyed watching them with Maya.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked. She had noticed I changed out of my pajamas into a clean shirt and jeans.

"To see the new Batman movie." I replied.

I caught a look on her face. I was not sure why she was upset. Does she want me to stay until bedtime? Was she feeling like she was left out because we kept leaving her with somebody else? It's been three years since Nate died. She was too young to remember her real parents. Even though she knows the truth, she still call Brenda her mommy.

Then I asked, "Do you want to come with us?"

Maya nodded excitedly. "Mommy, can I go?"

Brenda glanced at David. He shrugged, unaware of what to say.

"It's three hours long and it's a little scary, Maya." I warned.

Maya have been watching a lot of TV, no matter where she was staying at. If it was not cartoons, she'd watch whenever the rest of us were watching. I recalled her watching movies that were not right for a six years old. Hell, she sat through the remake of Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Until now, I didn't realized how much that dude, Kemp, looked so much like Gabe.

So I got the tickets for the three of us. We were at the mall two hours early so I said I'd take Maya to play some video games by the movie theatre.

"Where are your friends?" David asked, "Are they coming?"

I had forgotten about Parker and Edie. A moment later, I received a text from Parker.

"Where are you, Fisher?" I read the message. "We have wandering around the mall for 15 mins!"

I texted her back, "Meet us at the food court, right by the smoothie stand."

The three of us rode the esclator down. The smoothie was right between the two esclators so we sat at a nearby table.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Maya, after glancing at the watch. We still have time to kill.

Maya shook her head. She had two set of cinnamon sticks from Annie's. I had to go from fourth floor to the basement to the pretzel stand to buy it for her, twice. I asked David and he said he'd eat some of my fries from Wendy's.

Just when I got up, the girls came up to us. They looked just the same as I remembered them. I studied their eyes and I sensed they were still smoking it up.

"Claire, Jimmy said he's coming too." Edie said. "But he got to find us."

"You remember my brother, David." I said to them. "And this my niece, Maya."

Parker bit her lips. "She's so cute."

She did know who Nate was. I sensed she wasn't sure if she should mention Nate's name in front of her. I was kind of glad she didn't.

Edie waved like a retarded to Maya. She was biting on the straw of her soda but Maya did waved back to her. Maya was always friendly to people, saying hello and good-bye back to strangers.

"How are you?" Edie asked.

Edie sounded a little strange, a little wasted. But Maya was sweet enough to say, "Good."

I smiled. Nate's daughter was one of the sweetest girl at her age. She never caused troubles. She eats a lot of sugary things but she was never out of control. Like I said, she was always friendly to people, including stoners who are likely to make a fool out of themselves.

"There's an aracade." Parker pointed.

I glanced over and realized there was an aracade at the other side of the food court. I had forgotten that there was even an aracade at the mall. I kept thinking of the one on the basement floor that was closed back at the end of middle school.

David stayed with Maya. The first thing Maya went to was that "Deal Or No Deal" game. She won seventy tickets after just one game. I told David that I was starving so we'd meet right in front of Wendy's.

I sat down with my food. Parker got some from Taco Bell and joined me. Edie was too far busy flirting with some guy at the mini golf place, right next to the aracade. It was hard to believe that Parker and I used to be tight. We are now different from each other. She told me about relationships she had after breaking up with both Russell and Jimmy. Now, she's seeing a guy that was still in college pursuing his degree to be a teacher.

I only had three chicken nuggets before I became full. I lost my appetite after thinking I deserted Maya, though she was with David at the moment. I began to change my mind about the evening. I shouldn't have her to come along if we are going to be with those girls.

Jimmy found us by the refreshment stand an hour later. We hugged and unlike the girls, Jimmy looked great. He looked more healthy and had long hair. He said he recently lost his job so he had spent the summer bumming around and hooking up with random girls. I was not sure if I believe him or not. Frankly, I don't give a damn about any of them.

The movie was just starting when we all walked in. Luckily, it was just the trailers. Edie was first so Maya followed her. She didn't mind to sit with my friends. She didn't complain and had been very patient, waiting for the time to come. I sat between her and Jimmy. David was next to Maya, so at least the girls won't "infect" the princess.

During the trailers, Jimmy went on whispering to me about what he have been doing since the start of July. I wasn't paying attention but he mentioned something about that he already saw the movie with a girl. He missed a lot because they were too occupied by each other. It reminded of Gabe and me. I hardly paid attention to the movie either. But Gabe and I did not messed around. We were more of falling asleep on each other. It was kind of late and we both were tired.

"What bus driver?" one of the clowns in the movie shouted, pointing the gun at another clown. After no response, he repeated, "What bus driver?"

The last remaining clown backed away and the yellow school bus crashed into the wall, knocking the other clown down.

"This is my favorite part." Jimmy mumbled.

Another gunshot echoed and the clown that was on the bus dropped dead. The last remaining clown took his mask off, revealing that he was the Joker. I smiled to myself.

Gabe knew I had a thing for the late actor because of _Ten Things I Hate About You_. Some of the people we used to hang out with would teased and said that the movie was about Gabe and me. I drive a weird car. The only thing, Gabe doesn't wear combat boots at all.

Somebody tapped me and David leaned over, "Maya doesn't want to watch the movie."

I looked down. Maya was sitting still. But she seemed to be a little edgy. "Maya, are you okay?"

She quickly nodded, sipping on her straw. I looked up at David who gave me a doubtful look.

"Do you want to stay or leave?" I asked Maya.

She gave an unclear answer. I told David to take her outside and call Brenda or something. This was what I was hoping to not happen. I was actually surprised that Maya only freaked at the beginning. I was sure she'd want to leave after what happened to Harvey Dent and Rachel. David walked her out of the theatre.

I slumped and tried to watch the movie. I missed some of the scene where Batman stopped Cillian Murphy's character. Then I couldn't focus because Jimmy was talking to me in one ear while the movie was echoing in my other ear.

"Excuse me, I'm going to check on Maya." I said after a minute, interrupting Jimmy, and walked out.

I found David and Maya standing by the pay phone. David hung up his cell phone and said there was no responses at Brenda's house or from her cell. I looked down at Maya. David was right about her. She looked like she was about to cry. I admired her. She's a kid but she refuse to cry in front of anybody, including Brenda.

I smooth the crease in her hair, "What happened?"

She shrugged. She didn't want to admit that she was scared either. I figured the gunshots were a little too loud for her that she completely freaked out. The television was not that loud, so she was might not be used to the loud violence noise.

David and I began to bickered. I said since that none of us have any money left, he should take Maya back to Brenda's or something. He was a little upset because he was eagered to see the movie. But he had no choice since my license was temporarily revoked. He agreed and said he'd wait for a while in case Brenda call him back.

"Go inside, and I will either take her home or Brenda will come." David insisted.

"Are you sure?" I said. I felt a little selfish. I already saw the movie but he didn't. I was getting angry that I was missing out the movie again.

"No sense of us both out here." David replied.

I sighed, "Okay. Text me what's happening."

He nodded and I went back inside. I walked all the way to the last row where the other were. Jimmy were glaring at the girls. I looked and saw that Edie was sucking on a random girl's face while Parker had her hands inside the girl's pants.

"Lesbians are hot." Jimmy chuckled under her breath. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded. I was not in the mood to explain anything. There were two empty seats on my left. David had left his drink and popcorn behind. I was too full to finish the popcorn so I let it sit on one of the chairs.

Jimmy leaned over and whispered, "Claire, do you-"

"Shut up, Jimmy." I hissed.

He stopped and watched the screen. I frowned, wondering what I've done. Almost all of the time I was around Jimmy, I've been under influence of anything that comes to your mind. But I've decided to become a straightedge since I left college. Let just say that Ted from work had inspired me to become clean. It's been a few weeks and a whole month since I touched anything. I was always getting anxious but at least I wasn't crazed like my friends were. Jimmy was looking innocent. I want to ignore reality and get on him and start make out like we used to.

"Sorry, Jimmy." I said. "I just feel bad about Maya."

Jimmy smiled. "I figured. I thought I'd give it a try and see if we can hook up tonight."

I smiled back. "Don't ruin it, Jimmy."

I kissed his lips, softly and quick. He didn't attempt anything but smiled back. I was glad to know that at least one of my friends weren't still a fucked-up piece of shit.

"So is Maya going home or something?" Jimmy asked, politely.

I took my sidekick phone out of my pager. A moment later, one of the workers came in with an orange light. He walked across the room in the front and then left. He did see lights shining from my phone but didn't do anything. What the hell are those people doing? What is it that they are trying to do? Check for bombs?

There were nothing from David. So I texted him. I asked if he had already left. After I clicked the 'send' button, I glanced over at the popcorn and drink. They were still there. The movie screen was still running but I couldn't keep focus. I pretended to sit still and watch it. But my mind was in a different place.

"I'm going to talk to them." Jimmy whispered and went to join Parker and Edie. I refused to look at their direction, I'm afraid to.

"Sorry, Nate. I'm so stupid." I muttered under my breath.

I glanced over at where Jimmy was sitting in. Nate smiled back at me. He rested his arms behind his head and stretched his legs. There was nothing in front of him except for where the stairs were.

"It's no big deal, Claire." He said to me, watching the screen. "Maya just wanted to be with her aunt."

"That even make it more worse."

My phone vibrated. I peeked and David had answered. He had already left with Maya and asked if he should come back to pick me up.

"Claire, Maya is just a child. She doesn't know what scares her. She's afraid of a spider but not of a decaying corpse in the basement of the Fishers."

"I should have go with David. There's no point of tonight..." I lost my thoughts.

Why did I come tonight? I said I was going to watch the movie before Jimmy and the girls decided to tag along. Gabe ruined my attention and I became interested in the storyline that I wanted to check it out again.

"You can't leave. You waste good money at getting the tickets and the food." Nate smirked. "Just sit back and enjoy the movie. Or watch Jimmy trying to turn it into a foursome, your choice."

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh out loud. "Damn, Nate. Do you remember when you took me to some movie when I was Maya's age?"

"Yeah. Dad got mad at me because I took you while I was stoned and you were having nightmares."

"It was after Kurt Cobain died." I remembered the first time I walked into Nate's room, seeing him with a fat blunt. I smiled, goofily. "Now you are kind of like the next Kurt Cobain."

"Don't blame yourself. By the way, I'm not that famous. So that Heath dude is the next Kurt Cobain." He said, looking directly at me. "As long you take care of Maya for us. Give her all the loves and attentions she deserved. Make sure she knows Lisa and I still love her."

Somehow, I didn't want to look at him. I want to forget the fact that Nate's gone. I grasp the scene of the movie in my head. The Joker was up there and my eyes began to fill. Now I'm not sure which is why I'm upset about, Heath or Nate.

"I miss you, Nate." I sighed.

"I miss you too. Now watch the damn movie. It's awesome."

Before I changed my mind, I glanced over and Nate wasn't there anymore. He was never there in the first place. I was pretending. But I knew he was still around and all that "after death" bullshits he brought up when Lisa died.

I slumped down in my seat and took the popcorn bag and began to munch on it.

Maybe Nate and the Joker are exchanging stories about the legend they left behind.


End file.
